His Eyes
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: When Alexis is in the hospital, things go easy for Riff and Cain, but when they became relaxed and settled, Riffael comes out to ruin it...


His eyes, Oh! His eyes! They once gave me fear as the green and gold glared at me, but now they show me his love for a poor butler who really has nothing to offer, and the agonizing pain he suffers from his father. How can you hate a boy like that? A boy who has gone through heart break, physical pain, and confusion, all in one mixing bowl, how can thy hate?

We both stood there gazing in each others eyes. He would smile, and I would blush, he would chuckle, and I would bite my lower lip...wanting him. It's been nice and peaceful like this since Lord Alexis has been in the hospital…from our brief argument. The thought of what happen shot a trigger that sent uncontrollable shivers dancing down my spine.

Master Cain began to relax on his bed, taunting me. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair, knowing that I loved doing that to him. So I question again, why hate a boy with so much love? Cain nodded his head back, poking out his neck, just making me want to take a bite. He propped his head on a silk pillow, waiting for me.

"Please, Riff?" He questioned my non advantage ways. He gaped his dashing eyes on my face, seeing if I would approve of his question. My mind spoke loudly, and responded with a sudden "no", but my heart was where the warmth was. It pleaded out "yes". With a roll of my crystal like eyes, ignoring my brain, I slithered to Master Cain.

He cuddled himself up to my side. The warmth of his body felt good to my bare torso. As he rested his head upon my chest, the smell of lavender approached my nostrils. I bent down to kiss his forehead, but then a sudden urge shuddered inside my chest.

"Riffael…" A whisper swiped through my ear. I glanced at Lord Cain. He was relaxed, and looked as if he never said a word to me. Where did the voice come from?

"Riffael…" It swept by me again. The urging shakes began breaking through my chest. My eyes popped out…Alexis. "Riffeal…" He stated for the third time. My stomach churned as the sickening voice of Sir Alexis danced around in my head. The shudders broke through my chest, and I pushed Master Cain off the bed, away from me. I curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, avoiding Riffael to escape.

"Riff? Riff, dear, are you ok?" Cain gasped as he got up from the cold hardwood floor. I buried my head into my knees. I knew Riffael would escape my body, if I dared to open my mouth. "Riff?" Cain mumbled innocently. _How could anyone hate a boy like that, _the question rung in my mind. My whole body shook now. Riffael was making his outburst. "Riff..?"

My head popped up, and I glared at the boy.

"Riff…are you alright?" Cain questioned as a worried look spread across his face.

"No…" I whispered, harsh and deadly. My glare was wicked, evil, almost as if I was a version of Alexis. Lord Cain slowly tripped his way closer and closer to the door. I couldn't let him leave. I pounced off the bed, startling Cain. He fell to the floor, scared and worried. I just gazed at his expression, his eyes, they both showed me fear. I smiled. _A boy like this doesn't deserve to live…he should rot in a flaming hell,_ I thought to myself. I hovered over the boy, showing absolutely no mercy. He flinched at me overshadowing him. _No,_ Riff called out in the back of my mind,_ A boy so kind hearted, so loving, should be protected, not ever harmed._

Tears rolled down his cheek. I laughed at his pure stupidity he was showing me as if it was nothing to him. _That's exactly what Cain had...nothing._ My fist hung proudly, high in the air, and launched itself upon Cain's defenseless jaw. It repeated itself, over and over again. A bruise was growing there, and I saw his eyes.

They gazed deeply into mine. It was as if he was a book, and I was the reader. There was a message in those green and golden eyes, and it babbled out to me. They spoke, _Riff, why? Why must you cause me pain? Riff, why must you cause me pain like my father? Riff, why do I love you?_

" I don't know." I answered. Guilty, painful, and suicidal thoughts ran through my mind. Riffael, _a monster, _had hurt this boy that laid in front of me. I gathered him up in my arms. He hung from my neck, as I traveled him to his bed once again. He was breathless, and terrified by me doing so. I brushed my hand along his white cold cheek. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Riffael I-"

"No, not anymore." I Whispered. A quick sigh of relief bled through his horrified facial expression. I gazed at his bruise Riffael caused. I gently, not to hurt him, ran my lips across his jaw, cheek, forehead, and back down to his neck.

"I love you, Riff" Lord Cain stated.

"I love you, My Lord…"


End file.
